Arkham Attractions
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: The Joker was never one for relationships or all that 'mushy' stuff. But when a spitfire British Bird and a cuddly meta human child corner him, what's a Clown Prince of Crime to do? (Slight AU of Batman TAS- Joker fluff (Originally posted on Deviantart)
1. Jokers Kid

**Joker's Kid**

* * *

He'd taken the kid in entirely on a whim. Or so he'd told himself…

It had been her eyes, bright green and luminous, that had captured his attention. . . Well, that and the rather unique _gifts _she'd exhibited upon their first meeting. Seeing a mere scrap of a girl putting three inch gashes into a mugger with her fingernails, while bawling like a holy terror was bound to leave an impression.

He'd been licking his wounds that night, after barely escaping from the Bat's bratty sidekicks. They'd held their own better than usual, and as a result, Joker had been forced to flee. He'd managed to secure some of the intended loot before disappearing, but not enough to have made it worth his while.

Wrath and disappointment had clouded his vision as he stalked towards his clown mobile. The caped wonders had embedded batarangs into the wheels of his first car, but he usually planned ahead for such things these days, and had a second car waiting three blocks away. After ditching the pests, he'd slunk through the alleyways back to his ride, cursing under his breath as he fought the absolute rage that consumed him. If it'd been good ole Guano Man that had thwarted him, he could have dealt with it. . . But the bird boy and bat girl dispatching of him so easily!? It couldn't be tolerated!

_Bird boy wouldn't have had a prayer if his curvy colleague hadn't stepped in. _Joker thought darkly. _What happened to the days of mano-a-mano? Fighting your battles like a man? The dignity of the last laugh? _

He'd almost made it to his mobile, when his focus had shifted from his inner rant to the sound of a child crying. The noise instantly made his head ache, and he pulled out his gun without a thought. He was in a foul mood and capping an obnoxious brat was just what the doctor ordered… Or so he thought, until he'd rounded the corner of the alley and witnessed the child in question.

She was dressed from head to toe in bright pink, with her fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail. Her green eyes were so wild they almost seemed feral, as she yelled at the two men to leave her alone. They appeared to be simple thugs, most likely attracted to the obviously expensive clothing the child wore.

They drew close enough to grab the girl, but almost immediately let her go, as she clawed at them. Her fingers never changed, but as she scratched them, the claw marks were jagged, razed wounds. At a glance, it appeared that the men had been scratched by a mountain lion, or a wolf, instead of a shrimpy kid that looked to weigh 60 pounds soaking wet.

The thugs had run away, bleeding and cursing the freaky kid, but Joker had been intrigued. He watched as she collapsed to the ground, passing out from what he assumed to be fright and shot nerves.

She was clearly a meta-human of some sort. And appeared to be a spitfire that was capable of holding her own in s a scrap. . .

Joker had stood above her still form for several good minutes, deliberating, before he'd hoisted her tiny body over his shoulder. Taking her was pure instinct, and something that he'd later play off as a whim. Though his original thoughts on the matter hadn't been so random. The kid had potential, and he was sick of fighting his battles alone. It hadn't been the same since Harley had been kicked back to Arkham. And perhaps, just perhaps he could use a sidekick to lighten the battering he took. . . In any case, with a gift like she had, the child would make for a good laugh. . .

The rest had been _history. . ._

* * *

**Two Months Later. . . **

Kareena Von Wulff cringed into a corner, as the Joker swore at the Scarecrow. The girl melted against the cracking wallpaper, doing her best not to cry. It had been a tough night, to say the least, and she could barely handle all the different emotions she was feeling.

It had been two months since Kareena and her family had been separated, and she'd come to live with the Joker. But for a child with trauma, time tended to blur into a single flowing moment, and Kareena was no exception.

Deep down, she knew that her mother and father had been killed in that dark Gotham street. That when they'd told her to run, it'd been their way of saying 'goodbye'.

They weren't coming back… and she had no living relatives to speak of. But even if she had, the girl wouldn't have left Mister J's side.

She'd come to care for the Joker deeply, despite his explosive moods and morbid sense of humor. The toothy smile had been the first thing she'd seen after losing her parents, and the affection she'd felt for the clown had been almost immediate. She'd always been a cuddly, loving sort, and the Joker hadn't been excluded from that. She'd happily stayed with him in his dilapidated hideout, doing her best to keep his spirits up, though she often grew upset by his temper. . . Which currently radiated through the hideout like a noxious miasma.

Kareena blinked back tears as the Joker yelled again. "_Ow!_ Dammit, Crane! You're wrapping it too tight!"

"Batman smashed your forearm to your shoulder. Tight is what you want," Jonathan Crane said dispassionately, as he continued to set the Joker's newly broken arm. "Otherwise it won't heal properly."

"Never should have trusted a shrink to do a quacks job," Joker muttered before his grimace turned into a dark smile.

Scarecrow rolled his eyes as he helped the clown into a sling. He nodded as he eyed his handy work. "I'd take it easy for a while, Joker. Lest you need _another_ doctor to patch you up."

"But why on earth would I pay a medical professional when I can hit you up for _free?"_ The wicked cackle that followed made Kareena finally look up from the floor. The grin was all encompassing on the clown's face, but that didn't mean he was in a good mood. . .

Crane put his hands into his lab coat pockets, before shrugging. "Nothing's free, Joker. One good turn deserves another, as you well know."

After a loaded moment of silence, Joker broke it with a snort, before he gestured to the table where several large envelopes of cash sat untouched. "Guess I can't get anything past you, ole pal!"

Crane cautiously opened one of the envelopes, checking for Joker toxins or gas, before he pocketed it and moved to take his leave. "You know how to get in touch with me if your arm gets worse."

"Don't let the door hit ya on the way out~" Joker called back, as Scarecrow finally disappeared, the same way he'd originally entered.

When they were alone, the clown's grin turned wide as he swiveled his gaze to find the child who had been silent for the better part of an hour.

"I thought the good doctor would _never_ leave! But then again, Crane never found his way to the Wizard. Bit short on brains, ya know." He raised his unbroken hand to make the 'crazy' sign near his own temple.

When Kareena still didn't move or speak, he grew impatient. "Come over here, kid and let Uncle Joker get a look at you! Don't tell me that dear old Batsy broke your vocal chords when he decided to smash my body? Whatever will I do with a mute pixie?" When that had no effect, he added, "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to lurk in doorways? One might get the _wrong _impression... "

Kareena was still for a breath, before the dam broke and she began to cry. Countless tears trickled down her cheeks, staining her warm golden skin a blotchy red. In seconds she had run across the room to him, slumping on the floor beside where he sat.

"I'm so sorry, Mister J!" She sniffled, burying her face into her hands as she sobbed. "It's all m-my _fault!"_

"Goodness, look at all those crocodile tears!" His tone was humorous as he sat back comfortably in his chair and studied Kareena. "Geez kid, a guy might think _you'd _gotten the broken arm instead of me! Lighten up!"

"Y-You never would have gotten a broken arm if it wasn't for _me!" _Kareena cried, looking up with remorseful green eyes. The Joker stared into them for a time before he shuddered, and rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the puppy dog eyes, kiddo. I'm not mad. You might have botched the job, but you gave me a good laugh when you headbutted Bird Boy like a rhino on steroids. I don't know how many feet he flew, but I heard him hit the far wall! You can't pay for gags like that! And Batman's face! _Hahahahhah~! Oh!_ I don't think I've seen him look so worried since the crowbar incident."

"...Crowbar incident?"

"It's not important." His grin showed a malice that made Kareena's eyes grow wide. "But I will tell you that the former bird boy wasn't as lucky as the original. Even including his headbutting session with you."

Kareena was quiet for a minute, before she asked hesitantly. "So even though I couldn't really help you tonight, you aren't mad at me?"

"Not at all, pumpkin." His tone was jovial as he waved his good hand for emphasis. "You tried to stop the Bat family from pummeling me. You failed in the long run, but the final product wasn't all that bad."

For the first time that night, Kareena smiled and the Joker lifted a brow thoughtfully. His eyes grew glazed as he playfully thumped her forehead with his thumb and forefinger. The action was surprisingly affectionate as he said to himself, "I wonder… how many suckers have been snookered by those fluttery eyes and dimpled smile?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Karry," he replied, using his nickname for her. "Now run along and feed the hyenas like a good little munchkin, while Uncle Joker gets his beauty sleep."

Kareena moved to obey without any hesitation, making the Joker grin and then shake his head and scowl.

Dang kid…. He had to be careful or he might end up caring about the lil' scamp. . .

* * *

Over the next week, Kareena became Joker's nursemaid; mostly against his will. But having one good arm tended to put a damper on his mobility. He could dress himself and feed himself, but most of his daily tasks were harder to pull off. So Kareena had become his little shadow, jumping in to help him whenever he needed her too.

At first it had been annoying, and the clown had snapped at her. But after she'd cried and stopped helping him, he'd realized that she'd really been invaluable (not that he'd ever admit as much to her…) And he'd invited her to help him once again.

Currently, the Clown Prince of Crime sat before Harley's old vanity, as Kareena combed out his hair. She gently untangled his green strands, making sure not to pull any out or tug too hard. It was really quite relaxing, if he was being honest.

When she'd combed and styled his hair how he liked it, he then let her touch up his face. His ghastly 'clown' features were all natural, thanks to a dip in a vat of unknown chemicals, but a touch of powder here and there could never hurt.

As Kareena _poofed_ the powder around his face, she giggled as a white cloud filled the air around them. Joker raised a brow, before he stole the brush from her and coated her face in the powder too. When a second white cloud wafted about them he smirked as she laughed harder.

When her giggles ceased, Kareena helped the Joker button up his purple dress shirt. He'd gotten all of them but the top three. When she'd finished with the last, he reached out to straighten the pink bow in the girl's hair.

After a week, their morning routine was close to clockwork. They'd help each other get ready for the day and then Kareena would pour them both of bowl of cereal, before the Joker retreated to his 'study' to plan future schemes. This morning proved to be no different, until Kareena acted on impulse and caught the Joker by surprise.

Just before he could disappear into his study, the girl had called out his name, making him turn to regard her. And as soon as he'd turned around, Kareena had catapulted herself at him, and wrapped her thin little arms around him as far as they'd go.

The action was so unexpected that Joker exclaimed in disgust and froze. Almost as if he thought the child would let go if he pretended he didn't notice her. . . But as the seconds turned into a full minute, and Kareena didn't let go, he realized his plan wouldn't work. . .

"What in the devil has gotten into you, Karry?! Take your hands _off_ and turn me _loos_e!"

"I'll let go in a minute," Kareena promised sweetly.

"Why don't you let go _now?" _He growled, trying to pry her fingers loose with his one good hand.

"Because everyone needs a hug, and you've been so nice, I wanted to say thank you!" Kareena explained innocently, making him stop moving again. "You saved me when I had no one, and I'm so happy to be here with you!"

The Joker stared down at the girl he'd taken in, with unblinking eyes. He openly pushed away the loving sentiments, despite knowing for quite some time that the child had grown attached to him. He'd have to be a colossal fool not to notice her affection, though he'd done his best to avoid it…

For a moment, his good arm hung in the air, while his face twisted with unknown emotions. But when Kareena showed no signs of letting go, he exhaled deeply and relaxed, before shrugging indifferently. "Oh what the heck! Guess it won't kill me! And if it does, I'll go out on a joke! Killed by _kindness_, or whatever you'd like to call _this." _

Then, the Joker wrapped his arm around Kareena and squeezed her. The girl's tinkling laughter filled the lair and soon it was joined by a guttural cackle. Kareena held on tight to the Joker as she hugged him for all she was worth, and the Clown did the same.

"If I didn't know better, Mister J, I'd think you liked hugs."

The Joker chuckled as he let go of her with a mirthful smirk. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a few cards shy of a full deck. You gotta be careful with all that mushy stuff, Karry or you'll give someone a heart-attack."

At his clear teasing, Kareena's face lit up and she nodded happily. "Sure, Mister J!"

Joker shook his head as he ruffled Kareena's fiery curls. "C'mon, kiddo. _We've_ got work to do."

"... Wait …. _We?" _

"Yes _we. _Now get a move on! We can't disappoint the Bat next time we see him!"

The Joker bounced his eyebrows playfully, before he turned on his heel and stalked towards his study. Kareena eagerly followed him, noticing the obvious pep in the clown's step with an excited little smile.

Her parents might have been taken away, but the Joker…. He wasn't going _anywhere_.


	2. Arkham Attractions (Pt 1)

**Arkham Attractions**

* * *

Daina Dennington was proud to say that she'd never been caught by the Bat. Considering that she worked as a courier and sidekick for the Scarecrow, this was a massive accomplishment. The spritely woman often took pride in her evasion of the masked vigilante. For the better part of two years, she'd succeeded in avoiding him at all costs…. Well… until _tonight. _

Everything had been peachy and according to plan, until the Batman had crashed the drop site. Daina had done her best to fade into the shadows as she usually did in such circumstances, but she'd been too slow. The Dark Knight had seen her, and the rock hard set of his jaw and glowing eyes had been _indescribable_.

She'd tried to run, but the Bat followed relentlessly until he'd caught up to her. They'd fought on a rooftop near the heart of the city, though Daina had barely been able to keep up defensive measures, let alone assaults of her own. The Bat was the best fighter she'd ever crossed. And after a minute of ducking and dodging, Daina realized just how lucky she was. If any of his blows had landed in critical spots, she'd have been _finished_. . .

When Daina had finally landed a solid kick, she'd tried to escape again. But Batman was stronger than her, and a far better combatant, and she'd wound up pinned on her back. One of his massive arms had kept her down, while the other immediately removed her mask.

"_Who_ are you?" The angry question had caught her by surprise.

"Isn't that an odd question." Daina's smooth British accent resounded coyly. "If I wanted you to know who I am, I doubt I'd be wearing a mask."

The Batman had pushed her harder against the rooftop, and she'd groaned under his weight. The man was built like a bloody tank, and hit harder than Solomon _freaking_ Grundy!

"You aren't the original Phantasm." His words shocked her, as he offered them as a statement instead of a question.

"How can you be so sure, Batman?" When he remained silent, understanding shone in Daina's ice blue eyes. "Oh… You were _familiar_ with my predecessor… weren't you?"

Even though the Bat's face and mask remained emotionless, Daina knew she'd struck a nerve. Though she couldn't fathom why _the Phantasm _would fluster the Dark Knight so profusely.

When Daina originally discovered the abandoned costume, she'd done her research. The first Phantasm had killed a few mobsters, but had otherwise been unimportant on the villian scale. Compared to the majority of prisoners at Black Gate Penitentiary and Arkham, the Phantasm wasn't anything to write home about. . . Well, unless you counted the jobs Daina had pulled since she had first donned the persona. . . .

Daina had never gotten a straight answer from the Bat. Instead, she'd garnered a gloved fist to the face. She didn't remember much of anything after that.

Sometime later, she'd awoken with the worst headache of her life, cuffed in the back of a police car. She'd blinked blearily, trying to clear the fog from her head, as she gazed silently out the window. . . The sight that met her had made her skin crawl and her blood run cold.

Arkham Asylum… home of the criminally insane… and the scariest place in all of Gotham.

Daina Dennington had felt panic begin to eat at her stomach, as she realized her worst nightmare had come true. Batman had caught her, the cops knew her true identity, and she was on her way to be incarcerated at Arkham. Her life as she'd known it was over… or at the very least, put on hold.

She would have bawled her eyes out, if she thought the cops wouldn't make fun of her. But as it stood, she wasn't about to lose face in front of the Gotham boys in blue. So instead, she'd let her face slip into a smug expression that she didn't feel, and yawned with fake boredom.

"So this is how you Gotham PD boys treat a lady? All handcuffs and scowls?"

Neither of the cops had replied, but she saw that she'd annoyed them.

Good. It was only fair that she ruffle their feathers a bit. Seeing as her whole life was going up in flames.

They'd escorted her into Arkham in chains, and her personal belongings that weren't weapons had been logged into the system. Then, they'd dropped her off at the main guard station and been on their merry way.

After that, the guards had taken her into a private room for a cavity check and strip search. Once she'd been cleared, they had her change into a faded gray jumpsuit and taken her combat boots, in lieu of socks and indoor slippers. The slippers were threadbare and Daina could feel every inch of the hard tiled floors, as she was paraded down the main corridor of the hospital wing. Despite her bravado, she couldn't help the involuntary shudder that ran down her spine, as she was partially dragged past the main block of inmate cells.

All eyes were on Daina, and she forced her normal careless smirk to rise to her lips. She couldn't show weakness; not to this bunch of degenerates. Not if she wanted to make it out of Arkham in one piece.

So Daina smiled and squared her shoulders, ignoring the stares and catcalls of the Arkham residents, as she was placed in her own cell.

When the enforced plexi-glass wall slid shut behind her, Daina felt like she could breathe again. Though she barely had time to settle before she noticed that the patient in the cell directly opposite hers was watching her like a hawk.

Daina registered the infamous green hair and toothy grin immediately, and responded purely on instinct. It was the Clown Prince of Crime, in the flesh, but Daina wouldn't show him fear. Instead, she offered him an easy grin of her own, and waved at the Joker… Hoping it wouldn't come back to bite her in the arse…

* * *

After the night he'd had, the last thing the Joker expected to see was a friendly face. Much less, the altogether _pretty one _that flashed him a confident, dimpled smile.

After getting thwarted by the Bat earlier that afternoon, the clown prince had been returned to Arkham. Batman had been generous this time, opting to bruise him, instead of breaking his bones and putting him in a body cast, _again. _So he'd been able to enter his home-away from home on his own two feet.

It'd taken some time for the guards to get him dressed in the Arkham grays, and enter in his hundredth re-evaluation, but somehow he'd finally gotten settled in his old cell. He'd spent a majority of his evening taunting the guards that patrolled, and when that had gotten old, he'd gone into a contemplative silence, lying on his cot. He had thought about his pixie of a sidekick (Kareena), before he'd shrugged it off. Karry was an intelligent kiddo. When she noticed that he was gone she'd go and stay with Crane until he got out of Arkham. . . That is, if Crane wasn't in Arkham himself.

Entirely on a whim, Joker called out in the mild din of the cell-block. "Roll-call~!"

"What for clown?" A deep voice replied to his left.

"Dent, old boy! Is that youuu?" Joker snickered when a string of profanities followed. Two Face had always been on the _colorful_ side. When the swearing subsided, Joker continued. "My dear Two-Face, didn't your mother ever teach you to mind your mouth? My poor little ears are _burning!" _

"Shove it, Clown! I ain't got nothing to say to a freak." Dent's fist pounded against his glass wall, making Joker laugh again. It sure was fun being home again! Teasing his fellow inmates as mercilessly as ever, while eyeing the nearest escape route. . .

"Fine, Denty boy. I'll leave you to your wallowing, if you'll answer a single question."

"...What?"

Joker could hear Dent flip his coin, and smirked. So predictable. "Has 'ole _straw and fear_ been nicked by the Bat lately?"

"Why would I give a damn about the Scarecrow?" Dent's tone was testy.

"No reason," Joker said casually, whistling to prove his point. "Just figured it would be a proper reunion if his keister had been kicked back to Arkham too."

"... Haven't seen him, Joker. But that doesn't mean he ain't here."

"Too true, Denty." Joker had resumed laying on his cot, deep in thought, mumbling, "Too true."

The next hour had passed in a blur, and then the new meat had been placed in the cell across the way.

Joker had watched her entrance from his bed, enjoying the view as he studied the woman curiously. Her face was unfamiliar, but somehow she'd landed herself in Arkham. . . So she must have offended _someone, _especially if that beautiful shiner on her right eye was anything to go by…

The thought made him smirk. Perhaps she was more than just a pretty face.

When the guard had left her and she'd turned to meet his gaze, he'd offered his telltale wolfish grin. And when she'd waved, he'd propped himself up on his elbow. A dame that was willing to _wave _to him? Perhaps she belonged in Arkham, after all..

"Hiya toots~" He let his voice carry across the block, and by the light in her blue eyes, it was clear she'd heard him just fine. "First time in the joint?"

Her smile stayed plastered to her face as she lifted an eyebrow. "Something like that." She had a British accent, and her voice was light and free, as if she didn't have a worry in the world. Perhaps she didn't, but Joker wouldn't hold his breath.

"Aww, don't worry, sugar," he crooned, allowing complete and comical sweetness to enter his tone. "I'm sure you'll catch the drift soon enough. And if not, you've always got the good doctors to help you back on your way."

The woman snorted, and Joker felt his own lips twitch as she answered. "You mean the so called _P.H.D's_ who got their degrees from a crackerjack box?"

"Hahhahahh! One in the same, doll!" Joker cackled. Good, she had a sense of humor too. She'd need it. "Ya know, they're here for our health."

"Well, they surely aren't here for _theirs." _ She joked, before shaking her neon-blue dyed hair. "So, do I call you _Joker? _ Or _THE Joker?" _

"Whichever suits your tastes, newbie." Joker shrugged as he bounced his eyebrows. "Just don't call me late to dinner~."

At the 'dad joke' she lifted a brow of her own, before she snickered. "Alright."

"What about you, kitten?" Joker teased, eyeing her steadily. Most people were unnerved by his stares, but the woman met his gaze head on, though it wasn't in challenge. . . Instead, her gaze was calm and interested. . . "What do the natives call you?"

She seemed to consider her answer for a time, before she offered up her first name. "Daina." He was pretty sure it wasn't an alias, simply from her body language, but one could never be sure.

"Daina, with a D." He expanded the syllables of her name, before smirking. "Nah! You need something with more flare! Something that would make the Bat himself stop and stare!"

The humor and surprise was written on her face. "Oh? And just what would you suggest?"

He mulled the options over in his head before he finally settled on the best choice. "Lady Day!" When she continued to regard him, he explained, "Daina- Day? Lady Day? ...You still with me?"

"I never lost you… I just thought you'd make a comment on my accent instead of my name itself." Her smile blossomed again, almost in a private way. And the Clown found for a moment he couldn't pull his eyes away from her lips. . . Odd that his attention had been snagged so easily. . . Normally it took an explosion or good joke to keep him engaged. . .

"I like it," she continued, surprising him again.

"Well then folks, we have a winner~!" He chuckled before turning away from her and facing the inner wall. "I suggest you get some shut eye while you're able. Tomorrow is bound to be a busy day for a new blood like yourself."

She didn't reply, and he hadn't turned to look at her again. Well, until the guards called lights out. Then, in the safety of darkness, the clown allowed himself another peak. For sometime he stared at the tousled blue hair, fluffed out over the edge of her pillow. It was clear from her breathing that she was wide awake.

Joker had closed his eyes soon enough. There would be plenty of time to play 'getting to know you' after he'd rested up. And if the latest Arkham reforms were still in effect, he might be the lucky guy babysitting Lady Day once she gained her privileges. Warden Sharpe had decreed that each new patient of the hospital should have a veteran inmate to show them the ropes. The pompous windbag claimed it was to build the patients morale. But in truth, it was simply because Arkham was so understaffed that they didn't have time to do it themselves. He'd probably be in a straitjacket when he showed the newbie around, but who was he to begrudge the guards out of their petty little safety net?

But no matter. The Joker would show the British bird her way around, and perhaps get a giggle or two out of her before they were done…

* * *

It was three days full days before they let Daina out of her cell. And by the time she was granted the opportunity to eat in the cafeteria, she thought she'd go mad with relief. She'd never enjoyed closed spaces, and her cell was absolutely _tiny. _

Though her three days in Arkham hadn't been entirely wasted. She'd already begun to map out the security and guard schedules, and she'd heard chatter from the other patients on her cell-block. Particularly that Joker had been asking about Jonathan Crane. It had seemed odd to Daina that a known psychopath like the Joker would care about anyone but himself. . . But then, she'd put the pieces together and found that it made perfect sense.

So when the Clown Prince plopped his tray down beside hers, and sat across from her in the cafeteria, she already had a conversation topic at the ready.

"Crane isn't here."

"What's that, Lady Day?" He appeared aloof, but Daina could see from his intelligent purple eyes that he had understood her.

"I heard that you were looking for Crane," she repeated, between spoonfuls of god-awful mashed potatoes. "But he hasn't been admitted to Arkham."

"And _how_ would a pretty little thing like _you_, know anything about Crane's whereabouts?" The eyes were so intent that Daina had to force herself to exhale. He really was a magnetic sort, with his darkly flamboyant demeanor and witty tongue.

"I saw him the morning before I was admitted to Arkham. He didn't have anything planned and was laying low. So I assume Batman and the GCPD haven't located him yet." When he continued to stare, she added, "You were worried about your sidekick, weren't you?"

The Joker's brows shot up, before he guffawed, but it was far too belated to be a natural laugh. "Worried? _Hardly,_ Day! What on earth would put such a ludicrous thought into your head?"

Daina held up her hands, unwilling to pry or fight him. "I guess I assumed wrong. I just wanted you to know that _if _ for some reason you _were _worried, that the girl would be safe with Crane. I'm sure your capture was all over the news, and Crane has a soft spot for your Kareena. He won't let her get into too much trouble while you're away."

Joker's eyes narrowed as he pointed a long, white finger at Daina. "You sure know an awful lot about Crane, missy. And here I thought you were just another pretty face. Goes to show you never know!" He chuckled deeply as he twirled his finger in a circle, inches away from her nose. She could see his cogs turning before he flashed her a knowing look. "I know who you _are,_ newbie- drum roll, _please!"_

She looked at him curiously, as he announced gleefully, "You're the new, improved Phantasm!"

Daina offered no expression, save for a small quirking of her lips. "How do you figure that?"

"Oh puh-lease kitten~! I'm smarter than the dullards take me for, and even an ignoramus could have worked it out!" He flourished his hands widely. "The only person Scarecrow really hangs out with these days is the _Phantasm!_ I thought Crane might have gone homosexual in his old age, seeing as he doted on his '_mysterious _courier' so much. But now having seen you with my own two eyes, ahahhhh~ it makes all the sense in the world!"

For a moment Daina was silent, before she smirked. "Is that your way of calling me pretty, Joker?"

"Perhaps. Though somehow I doubt you have a shortage of men drooling after you, Lady Day~." His tone was taunting, but she didn't seem to take offence. So he continued, "So, you've met my little pixie, Karry. . . You must be the 'friendly ghost' she was blathering on and on about." Joker rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't stop singing your praises last month."

Daina felt her heart flutter at the thought. When she'd spoken to the little girl on one of her runs to Crane's, she'd only spent a while talking with the child, but it seemed both had left with a positive impression.

"It's funny," Daina said. "When I was with her, _you _were the only thing she could talk about. It seems the child loves you dearly."

Joker blew a raspberry. "Careful, Day. Any more lovey-dovey stuff and I might _hurl!" _

It was clear he wasn't going to say more on the subject of Kareena, but from the bounce in his posture, it had clearly taken any worry from his mind. Not that he'd ever admit such a thing…

"Is that real?" The question was so abrupt that Joker did a double take.

"Is _what _real?"

Daina pointed to his green hair curiously, her ice blue eyes bright. "Your hair. Is it naturally green like the news says, or is it dyed?"

Joker shrugged as he pushed his tray away to the side, and leaned forward. "Why don't you feel it for yourself and find out?" He looked up from beneath his lashes, offering a challenge with his smirk. Though it faded into a real smile, as Daina reached over without hesitation and carded her fingers into his green strands. She was gentle, but her fingers went straight to his scalp, as she felt his hair.

For sometime she played with it, and he let her, secretly enjoying the touches, before she pulled away.

"Well," he hummed. "What's your hypothesis, Day? Real or fake?"

"... I think it's real."

He clapped, cackling mirthfully. "Ding-Ding-Ding! The lady is correct~! And now, she must claim her prize~!"

Daina's cheeks grew pink, as she laughed and pushed her own tray away. "Oh? What did I win?"

Joker's left eyebrow quirked, as he leaned in conspiratorially. "How about a partner in crime?"

Daina matched his expression, leaning in even closer so that their breath mingled. If she moved any closer they'd be kissing… A fact that neither failed to miss.

"What crime did you have in mind, Joker?"

"Escape 101," he replied cheekily, licking his lips. "With a side of chaos and a helping of Bat-tartar."

"I won't go after the Bat," she whispered. "But the rest sounds like my cuppa tea." Then, she reached up with a finger and wiped at the corner of his cherry red lips. "... You had something there."

"I'm sure, I did~" He crooned, as he sat back, cackling under his breath.

**0*0*0*0**

The Clown Prince hadn't originally planned on inviting the 'Phantasm' to escape with him, but somehow he'd found himself asking her. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't seem afraid of him. Or perhaps the mention of Kareena had made him soft _(hell forbid)_. But whatever the case, the Joker found himself eagerly awaiting his upcoming jailbreak. If Lady Day lived up to her hype, it would surely be a wild ride.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all are enjoying the story! I really enjoy writing the Joker. Can't wait to write more for this AU. lol Thanks everyone for reading!

**~Lyn **


	3. Arkham Attractions (Pt 2)

**Arkham Attractions**

**Part. 2**

* * *

It was just after dinner when all hell broke loose. The first explosion resounded with a terrific _boom _and was followed closely by a second on the opposite side of the infamous Arkham Asylum. The first blast cut off the hospital's main generator, while the second blew the laundry room sky high. There would definitely be a new '_entrance _' to the place once the tattered jumpsuits, mangled washing-machines, and dust had settled. . .

The Joker stood back, calmly watching the pandemonium that followed his handy work. He cackled raucously when the other patients in the crowded cafeteria began to swarm.

As the countless inmates surged toward the cafeteria exit, the Clown Prince of Crime felt someone grab onto his bicep. The grip was tight around his muscles, making him grin wolfishly. "Hm~ This your first time in a mosh pit, kitten?" He purred his words to the woman who clung to his arm for dear life.

Daina Dennington momentarily grimaced at him, as King Shark shot past them at full speed. "Oh tosh, love. You call _this _a mosh-pit? Then where the bloody hell is my beat?" Her accented tone was surprisingly chipper, despite her precarious position.

Daina couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds, and in the swell of the fleeing Arkham convicts, she could have easily been swept away. But somehow, fear never entered into her bright blue gaze. Instead, alert excitement shined through. It made the Joker grin widely, baring his all too white teeth.

"Not to worry, Lady Day," Joker crooned, offering a fiendish smirk. "Our encore is on its way~!" When she stared at him humorously, he tittered. "What? Ya can't rush a good thing, Dee!"

To prove his point, he held up a boney, white finger for several moments, before he pointed it like a gun. As he pretended to 'fire' his finger gun- as if on cue- a third and final explosion roared to life in another part of the hospital.

Daina's eyes grew wide. "You set _three _bombs? I thought we agreed on two...?"

Joker shrugged happily. "What can I say, I'm an impromptu kinda guy~!" Then with a deep laugh the Clown patted Daina's hand that still rested on his bicep. "It's a job well done, missy! I never could have pulled off this particular escape, if you hadn't landed on laundry detail and gotten your lovely hands on that _detergent_."

Daina snorted, shaking her head. "Well, I couldn't have concocted homemade bombs from simple detergent and cleaning chemicals. Let alone, make _and_ place them in the proper spots to make an impact on security. Who would have guessed the bleedin' laundry room would have the weakest walls in Arkham! … But I guess that's teamwork for you."

"Yes, indeed Lady Dee~!" Then as the last of the inmates disappeared from the cafeteria, Joker turned to his partner in crime and bounced his neon green eyebrows. "Ready to head out, kitten? Got your dancing shoes on and your nails sharpened?"

Daina winked at him as she clenched her fist pointedly. "Born ready, dove! I've been dying to smash those rude orderlies in the face, after that _shower incident._"

At the mention of the shower incident, Joker snickered and Daina shuddered. Needless to say, it hadn't been pretty…

After a moment of retrospection, Joker gestured toward the exit. "Well you'll get your chance, Day. We've still got to run through security and get to the laundry room! We'd better get a move on, or there won't be any parting tomfoolery for us to capitalize on~."

"Let's do it, J!" Daina cheered, before she and the Joker sprinted, arm in arm, out of the cafeteria.

It had taken them almost two full months to bring Arkham to its knees. But in the end they'd figured it out.

Now, as they smashed a couple orderlies and guards on their mad dash, both felt the return of their freedom. And both Phantasm and Clown were more than a little giddy at the idea…

* * *

It was later on that night, that Daina and Joker found themselves entering Scarecrow's lair. After successfully escaping Arkham, they'd been on the run. Luckily, between the two of them, they were familiar with most of Gotham's sewers and underground waterways. It had taken a roundabout trip to Crane's place to remain undetected, but it was well worth it to avoid the Bat. . .

They entered Crane's foyer, sweaty, bedraggled, and both grinning like idiots. Daina silently gestured for Joker to follow her, before she called out and moved deeper into the lair. After walking through several rooms, they found Jonathan Crane, the mighty Scarecrow, scowling over what appeared to be one of the Harry Potter novels. He read two sentences aloud before stopping cold. As he peered over the rim of the book, a look of shock overcame his features. He apparently hadn't expected company…. But Daina didn't have time to tease him, for as soon as they were noticed, a pink blur zoomed past her to attach itself to the Joker.

"_ACK!_ OH HELLS BELLS, KAREENA!" Joker choked out, as he was squeezed near the point of death by a child dressed entirely in pink. "I CAN'T _BREATHE!" _

"UNCLE J! YOU CAME BACK!" The girl named Kareena had tears streaming down her pretty cheeks, as she embraced him even harder, making his eyes bulge comically. "I was so worried! Even though Uncle Jonathan took such good care of me!"

Daina giggled behind her hand, as she watched the touching display. Joker might have flailed about and complained about being killed via hugs, but it was clear that he was enjoying the reunion. Daina knew he'd never admit it aloud, but it was obvious that the child had found one of Joker's rare soft spots. A feat all unto itself…

"My dear, you broke out of Arkham?" Crane asked from his chair, pulling Daina from her thoughts. "With _him?"_

"It's a long story, Crane," Daina admitted walking over to pat her colleague's shoulder. "But the short answer is: _yes. _ Joker and I escaped together. Figured two heads were better than one."

It was clear that Crane was incredulous, as he shook his head in wonder. "I wouldn't have believed Joker had accepted your help, if I didn't have the proof here before me. . . Well, it's good to have you back, in any case. I haven't been anywhere _near _as productive since I lost my favorite courier." Behind the words was an open compliment and kindness, for which Daina was grateful. She'd always taken pleasure in assisting Crane, and she'd be happy to resume their friendship and work relations… Though her initial happiness over the thought was short lived…

Could she actually resume her work? … Now that her real identity and her Phantasm persona were linked? The police had her info on file now, and Batman knew her as well. . . The game had morphed… _Everything_ had changed. She wouldn't be able to lead her normal life again, until she'd either permanently left Gotham under a false name, or paid her 'debt to society'. Neither option appealed to her. . .

From the other side of the room, a pair of purple eyes watched Daina's face fall. Her usually confident expression had melded into an unsure grimace. . . And for some unknown reason, Joker found that he disliked it immensely.

The Clown immediately pushed away any lingering thoughts of 'caring' about his newest partner in crime, and instead settled for something closer to home. Of course he didn't _care _about her! No. It was just that _no one _ had the right to frown in his presence. Only smiles were allowed! He _was _the Joker after all~!

Without another thought, Joker patted Kareena atop her fiery red curls, gesturing towards Daina and Scarecrow. "Well, kiddo, if you're so pleased about me coming back, you should share the lovin' with Lady Day too. She provided me with the … _tools _needed to head out with a _bang_." As he said the word _tools _and _bang_, his smile was nothing short of wicked.

Kareena finally tore her green eyes away from her makeshift father. "Lady Day?" When no recognition shone in the child's gaze, Joker snickered. Oh well, he'd be happy to jog his little pixie's memory.

"Oh, you've met her before, Karry," he said. "Though I believe at that time you referred to her as the 'friendly ghost'."

Kareena's eyes popped wide, and her dimples twinkled as Daina waved at her. "Mr. Ghost!?" Then somewhat sheepishly, she corrected herself. "Oh… I guess you aren't a Mister, huh?"

Daina's expression went back to her calmed mask, as she walked back over to Kareena and Joker. She smiled warmly as she extended her hand to the girl. "I don't mind you calling me Mr. Ghost. It's better than some of the other names I've been christened with. Call me whatever makes you comfortable, love."

At the laidback comment, Kareena seemed to visibly relax, before she shook Daina's hand. "I'll call you Lady Day, like Uncle J does! … That is, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Then glancing at the clown through her lashes, Daina said goodnaturedly, "It seems I can't escape your influence, Joker."

"But why would you _want _to escape it in the first place, kitten? When we're having so much _fun._" His pearly grin was telling in the dim light of the room, and from the corner Crane rolled his eyes heavenward.

Daina considered for a long moment, before a new light entered her striking eyes. Joker saw the almost imperceptible change, and thought that somehow it made the woman before him … _glow_. She really was a knockout (despite being covered in sweat and being tired from a lack of sleep.)

"I would agree with you, J," Daina finally said softly. "But even with that settled…. I find myself longing for something."

"And what's that, kitten?"

Daina wrinkled her nose. "A _shower. _I feel and _smell _like a wet dog."

The Joker couldn't help his reaction, as he tipped back and cackled heartily. Not that he'd ever _purposefully _stop a laughing fit, genuine or otherwise.

From her place between them, Kareena giggled too. Her bright tinkling giggles mixed well with Joker's belly laughs, making the perfect mixture of joviality. Daina observed both the child and clown with unwitting, affectionate eyes, before she called over to Crane.

"Jonathan, you mind if we shower and get cleaned up here?"

Crane shrugged as he put down the novel he'd been reading to Kareena before their timely arrival. "Do as you please, Dennington. You know where everything is."

Daina dipped her head gratefully, but before she could answer him, Joker interrupted. "Sorry, Straw-Man, but I'm afraid we'll have to rain-check on the hospitality! We've got places to be~!"

Daina felt a strange feeling in her stomach at his blunt refusal to stay. But she immediately pushed it away. Of course Joker would leave Cranes hideout with Kareena. It was only natural he'd want to return to his own lair and get settled for his next big plot.

Daina pushed away any lingering melancholy over the sudden development, and flashed Kareena a farewell wink, before she turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room. Crane's shower was calling her name….

"And just where do you think you're going, Lady Day?" Daina stopped mid-step. When she glanced back at the Clown, he was staring at her purposefully. He hiked his thumb in the opposite direction. "The door is _this way_."

Daina was still, before a wan smile grew on her lips. "Sure you can handle one more?"

Joker fluttered his eyelashes at her coyly. "Oh, tut-tut, kitten! You really thought Karry and I would leave you behind with that old sourpuss? Perish the thought!"

As Joker called out Scarecrow, the aforementioned sourpuss barked out a curse and looked ready to shoot them all with fear toxin. "I don't care where you go, Joker. As long as it's far away from me! And if you do anything - _anything - _ to break my courier there _will_ be a _reckoning!_"

"Thank you, Crane." Daina blew a grateful kiss to the irate Scarecrow. He was worried about her safety. Considering that he was a super villain obsessed with fear and phobias, it was an exceedingly sweet gesture.

Joker snickered as he reached out and hooked his arm in Daina's, mirroring her earlier action when they'd broken out of Arkham. He bounced his eyebrows at her playfully, while his deep purple eyes smoldered her. "Oops! Looks like we've outstayed our welcome, dolls! Time to go~! First one to the car is a rotten egg~!"

"Not it!" Kareena squealed as she dashed from the room.

Daina's eyes shone as she and Joker left Crane's, arm in arm. "Guess we're tied for the title of rotten." Her tone was light and humorous, as she squeezed her companion's arm.

"Well, I'm hardly surprised, Dee," Joker said. "We still need that shower you were talking about."

She lifted an eyebrow, as she saw Kareena running down the alleyway outside Crane's lair. "Don't you mean _showers, _J? As in more than one?"

Joker whistled innocently. "Perhaps I did, kitten. . . Or maybe I _didn't. _ You can never tell with me, can you?"

The startled laugh that sputtered from Daina was one of pure delight, and Joker ate it up… Though he'd _never _admit to such a thing, as he called Kareena back to them. "The car's over here, kiddo~!"

A clown mobile was parked a block from Crane's, and as they all piled in Daina stared at the clown with mild awe. When Joker caught her looking at him, he shrugged. "What? Just because I'm coo-coo for cocoa puffs, doesn't mean I get caught with my pants down~! You can never have too many fail-safes in place!"

"Agreed," Kareena chorused from the back seat. She bounced happily, as she clicked her seat belt. "I missed all this so much!"

"Sure you did," Joker crowed proudly. "Nothing beats the junker-clunker and good company~!"

Daina found that she agreed. Other than her first night at Arkham, she couldn't remember when she'd felt so apprehensive or excited about the future.

"What do ya say, dolls?" Joker thumped the steering wheel in a catchy rhythm, as he turned the key in the ignition. "Shall we head on home, to the Ha-Ha-_HACIENDA!?" _

Daina turned to share a look with Kareena, before they cheered in unison. "YES!"

* * *

After they'd arrived at the Joker's warehouse, it'd hardly taken them any time to get Daina settled in. At first sweet Kareena had offered to share her room with the 'friendly ghost'. Joker had quickly vetoed the idea. He claimed to have another room in mind for their newest crew member, but Daina still got to admire the child's room before being escorted out.

If Kareena's bedroom was any indication of Joker's spoiling capabilities, then Daina was looking forward to pulling heists with him. The space had been decorated with the utmost care, ranging in every flattering shade of pink or red under the sun. Make up, bows, dresses, toys, books, and gadgets. She clearly wanted for no material means.

But despite her wonderment over Kareena's bedroom, Daina found herself equally eager to see the room Joker took her to next. It was a simple bedroom, bedecked with a purple covered bed, dresser, and vanity. But the feature that had Daina grinning like an idiot was the massive window that looked out over the Gotham shoreline.

When she thanked him, Joker flashed her a knowing look. "Arkham tends to make the most steadfast of souls into stir-crazy wackadoos~" He wiggled his pointer finger around his temple. "Figured you'd hardly want to stick around if you were stuffed in yet _another_ cramped-box."

Though his words could be taken as an insult, Daina saw what lay beneath. He'd been thinking about her sanity when he'd offered her this room. He'd witnessed her incessant pacing in her cell at Arkham. He'd noted her anxiety over small, confined places. . . And with that knowledge, he'd offered her a room with a view of the bay.

A single, grateful tear leaked from the woman's eye, as she unthinkingly leaned up on tiptoe and brought her lips to his. She'd kissed his cheek before, but never his lips… But somehow, it felt like the right thing to do.

His lips were smooth and soft against hers, and she found herself sighing as she pulled away a moment later. It had been quite a chaste kiss, all things considered, but the electricity she'd felt when he smiled against her administrations had been _intoxicating_. . .

"You and Kareena share a bathroom," he murmured lowly, gesturing to the door just outside Daina's new bedroom. "Get settled in, Dee. . . Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Those teasing words had been his farewell, before he stalked away, leaving Daina in her new room. Though before he'd left, she noticed that for once his chalk-white face had flashed the smallest hint of _pink_.

* * *

From the haven of his own private bathroom, the Joker lounged in a tub filled with bubbles. His boney feet rested on the far rim, as he soaked to his heart's contentment. But in spite of his apparent relaxation, the clown's thoughts were far from easy.

As he dunked under the water to rinse the shampoo from his green locks, he found himself a million miles away. . . Reliving a different life, in another time.

A time when he'd been something- _someone _else.

Any of his memories before his infamous dip in the chemical vat, were questionable at best. They were foggy, misshapen things that faded in and out like the tide. Some days he could recall what seemed like solid details of his past, and other times he only received flashes in muted sound and color. . . But tonight, a specific memory rose in his mind, clear as day.

A woman with a sweet smile and a hushed voice. . . her hands resting atop her massive pregnant belly.

_My wife._ _And my child. _

The Joker scowled at the unwelcome words.

A family? For _him? _ The thought was completely delusional. Utterly _insane! _

He looked at his now pruney fingers, before slowly getting out of the tub. But as he did so, his brain made a new leap.

The image of the pregnant woman shifted and blurred, until Daina took her place. And instead of a pregnant belly, the woman held his little Kareena in her arms. . .

"Nonsense," he murmured to himself, as he quickly dried off and slipped on a clean shirt and slacks. "I have no family! And the universe wouldn't be so corny as to give me a second chance at one!"

_But you want one,_ a tiny part of him whispered. _You'd have someone to share this bizarre existence with. _

Joker pushed the angst ridden thoughts away firmly, as he left his bathroom and walked back towards the center of his lair. He didn't need family or romance or the stereotypical 'happily ever after'. And he wasn't the kind of sucker who believed in fate and all that other hopeful carbuncle. Kareena and Lady Day were simply his colleagues. His sidekick and newest crew member. . .

…. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered what part the two would play in the scheme of things…

As he came to the top of the stairs that led down to the makeshift living room, the clown stopped mid-stride. He'd clearly been the slowest to get clean, as both Kareena and Daina were perched on the couch several feet below him. They sat together in their pajamas (a baggy shirt and sweatpants for Daina), talking amongst themselves.

Joker stood on the staircase above them, listening intently from the shadows as they spoke softly. And he felt the strangest tugging in his chest, when Kareena leaned her head against Daina's shoulder and the woman held her close. They painted such a tender picture of domesticity, that the Clown found himself unwilling to disturb them.

Then, their words broke the silence.

"So you're a fan of Harry Potter?"

Kareena laughed at the question. "Doesn't everyone from the UK love, HP?"

"Touche," Daina ruffled her hair playfully. "But you like books then?"

"Oh yes, I love to read!"

"What are some of your other favorites?" From Daina's tone, it was clear she held true interest in the conversation. Something that Kareena didn't miss, as her green eyes sparkled eagerly.

"Oh anything fantasy or magical," the girl answered, before adding bashfully. "... Fantastic stories always make me happy… They make me feel like I fit in somewhere… That I'm not a freak."

From the stairs, Joker watched their expressions closely, noting how his little pixie drooped. That wouldn't do. . . That wouldn't do at all. But before he could interject, Daina beat him to the punch.

"You aren't a freak, Kareena. You are a very sweet, genuine young lady, who loves and cares for everyone she meets. I think your attachment to the Joker proves as much."

"But I'm not a normal person…" Kareena murmured lowly, looking away. "I'm a meta-human… and my mutation isn't pretty… I mimic animals: their strengths, their speed, their dangers… I've hurt people."

"Name me a human that hasn't hurt someone, duckling, and I'll buy you Wayne Tower with my pocket money." Daina pulled Kareena back to her shoulder, embracing her loosely with her left arm. "You might have superhuman powers, but that doesn't make you a freak, Kareena. It makes you _special._"

Kareena was still for a moment, considering before she flashed hopeful eyes at the woman who hugged her. "You think so?"

"I _know _so, dove."

As the two shared an affectionate moment, the Joker finally began his descent down the flight of stairs. His lanky legs took him down the steps casually, but he'd cleared them in only a second or two. Neither of the females noticed his presence, until he cleared his throat.

"Karry, I thought I taught you better than this~" When Kareena's surprised gaze snapped to regard him, he lifted a brow, before gesturing to the television set. "We've gained another pair of hands. You know what that means~."

Understanding shone across the girl's face. "POPCORN!"

"And?" The Joker's brow bounced.

"And _Loony Toons!"_ Kareena cheered, hopping off the couch to go and prepare the popcorn. Though she flashed a grateful smile to Daina before disappearing into the kitchen.

Daina snickered quietly, as she gave the Clown Prince a jolly grin. "So all newcomers get the popcorn and cartoon treatment, huh?"

Joker shrugged, drawing closer to the woman who sat on the couch. "Only the ones we _like, _Day. Do try to keep up~!" He watched a small pink blush rise up her neck, before he acted purely on impulse.

In that moment, he pushed away all of his earlier misgivings. Perhaps the universe was giving him a sign with his new dolls, perhaps it wasn't. But either way, he intended to enjoy the benefits while it lasted. . .

In two large strides Joker had made it to the back of the couch. Then, he swung himself over the top of the cushions, and landed in Daina's lap. A large gush of air escaped the woman's pursed lips, as the wind was momentarily knocked out of her, but the clown didn't give her any time to recover before he'd smacked his lips against hers. It was a sloppy, loud kiss, that was more slap-stick comedy than anything else, but both were grinning like idiots by the time he pulled away.

"What was that for…?" Daina asked breathlessly.

"_That,_" the Joker smirked, "was payback."

"Payback?" It was clear from the mischievous twinkle in her light gaze, that she was playing coy. The minx.

"For that _lovely_ lip-lock we had earlier in your room. I had to get even."

Daina snorted, as she wrapped her arms around him. He was still plonked in her lap, with his long legs dangled over hers and nearly touching the floor. "I assume this means we'll be engaged in a kissing war? But drat the luck, I forgot my lipstick."

"Oh, don't worry, kitten," he purred, chuckling darkly as he nuzzled her with his pointed nose. "I've got enough stashed for both of us~!"

It was Daina's turn to tip back her head and laugh. The Joker watched her giddiness with an almost proud expression. And that was how Kareena found them, as she re-entered the room with a massive bowl of buttery popcorn cupped in her small hands.

Her mouth dangled open at the ridiculous sight, while the Joker played it up, wrapping his arms around Daina's neck like a petulant child. "Got somethin' ta say, kiddo?"

Kareena's dimples flashed full force as she turned on the tv and placed the popcorn down on the coffee table. "No, Uncle J." Though under her breath, the girl whispered, "I _ship_ it... "

Daina began to laugh once more- _clearly understanding- _ though the Joker just looked confused. "Ship it? What on earth are you muttering about, Karry?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all." Kareena wouldn't say more on the subject, but she shared a knowing smile with Daina, before turning on the cartoons.

As the three of them sat together, watching classic Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck cartoons, the world seemed to slow down to an almost pleasant pace. And as the night ticked on, the Meta-human, Phantasm, and Clown drifted off into a peaceful sleep. All dreaming of the odd, makeshift family that had somehow taken over their lives…

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter was mainly fluff, but I had a really good time writing a more domestic version of Joker. I hope y'all can enjoy the diversion from mainline canon. ^^ Thanks for reading!

**~ Lyn**


End file.
